Souvenirs d'Halloween
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Claire est restée à Odessa après que Sylar ait essayé de la tuer. Le temps passe, arrive la soirée d’Halloween de sa dernière année… UA...


Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours sur Bibliofics ( voir mon profil pour adresse... )

Sujet :

**_Grand concours sur le thème : Souvenirs d'Halloween_**

Nos héros de séries préférées se souviennent de leur meilleur ou leur pire halloween. Ils l'ont passé avec des amis, seuls, en famille ... Il leur est arrivé des choses étranges ou non ... Le scénario est le votre, rien d'imposé à ce niveau là. Cependant, le héros de votre One Shot nous raconte ce souvenir en utilisant la première personne uniquement. Seules les pensées de votre personnage sont écrites. Aucun dialogue n'est permis.

Vous avez le choix entre 5 séries :  
**Lost****  
****Heroes****  
****Supernatural****  
****Bones ****  
****Prison Break**

Vos textes ne doivent pas dépasser **UNE PAGE WORD**._(Le texte envoyé est plus tassé, j'ai aéré la mise en page pour que la lecture soit plus agréable...)_

**Série choisie : Heroes**

**Disclaimer :** _Rien est a moi, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic. Je fais juste que réparer les bêtises de Tim Kring._

**Résumé :** _Claire est restée à Odessa après que Sylar ait essayé de la tuer. Le temps passe, arrive la soirée d'Halloween de sa dernière année… AU : Claire n'est pas la fille de Nathan_

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de cette soirée. J'avais repris une vie plus ou moins normale. Je m'amusais à faire le saut de l'ange, Zach filmait, la routine quoi.

Lors de ma dernière année de lycée, une grande fête a été organiser pour Halloween, j'avais autant envie d'y aller que de me couper une jambe mais j'ai fini par me laisser convaincre. Qui sait, ça pourrait être intéressant… Et croyez moi, ça l'a été…

Je m'étais déguisée en Morticia Adams, pas en sorcière, l'avantage de dire qu'on est en Morticia, c'est qu'on doit se coltiner ni le balais ni le chapeau. Robe noire, vernis noir, petit coloration temporaire noire et le tour est joué. Simple et efficace, déjà que je faisais l'effort de venir, ils ne voulaient pas en plus que je me montre originale. Qui me regarderait ? Depuis la mort de Jackie, j'avais fait en sorte de me faire oublié et j'y étais plutôt bien arrivé. Elle était loin Claire Bennet reine du lycée et ce n'était pas plus mal. La nouvelle Claire était presque transparente, personne ne la voyait, personne ne lui prêtait attention. Tellement que je n'avais même pas de cavalier pour cette soirée. Tan pis, je m'étais habituée à la solitude.

Le début de soirée fut aussi ennuyeux que prévu. Les couples dansaient enlacés et moi j'étais comme une pauvre fille, assise en retrait à les regarder et à les envier un peu aussi. Les quelques personnes qui ne dansaient pas ne jugeaient pas utile de m'adresser la parole. Dieu que j'ai pu m'ennuyer. Et puis, il y'a eu de l'action, enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça.

Personne ne savait qui il était mais tout le monde se retournait sur son passage. Il portait un costume qui n'aurait pas dépareillé à la cour des rois de France. Il avait une élégance naturelle qui ensorcelait tous ceux qui avait le malheur de poser ses yeux sur lui. Son visage était dissimulé sous un masque blanc, le contour des yeux était en dur alors que le bas du visage était couvert par un léger voile. Il avait trop de prestance pour être un élève mais sur le coup, aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait supposer le contraire.

Il a avançait droit vers moi, ne regardant personne autour de lui, comme s'il avait un objectif et que rien n'aurait pu l'en détourner. Il m'a tendu sa main droite, une invitation à danser que je n'ai même eu l'idée de refuser. Il a passé sa main autour de ma taille et m'a serré contre lui. Je sentais les regards sur nous mais je n'en avais cure. Je ressentais comme une sorte de sérénité qui m'avait été interdite depuis la mort de Jackie. Le seul instant de soulagement auquel j'avais eu droit depuis lors avait été durant ma visite à Peter Petrelli quand il était encore là. J'aurais aimé le revoir mais l'Haïtien m'avais conseillé le contraire et j'avais obéit. Par peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, de mon père, des conséquences.

Toute la soirée, je l'ai passé collée contre un parfait inconnu. Il ne m'a pas lâché une seule seconde et j'aurais voulu que le temps se suspende et que jamais la musique ne s'arrête. C'était Halloween, il n'y avait pas vraiment de sens à ce que j'étais en train de vivre, j'avais bien le droit de croire aux miracles…

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Une reine du bal a été désignée, encore une reine, comme si c'était primordial au lycée. Une certaine Andréa Gavin, pompom girl, populaire, tout ce que je ne suis plus. Ensuite, tout le monde s'est dispersé, mon cavalier ne m'a pas lâché, il m'a entrainé et je l'ai suivi. J'étais folle, je suis consciente maintenant mais je n'avais ni l'envie ni la force de lui résister…

On a marché en silence pendant quelques minutes puis il a fini par prendre la parole. Il a dit qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps à m'aborder mais qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et que le bal d'Halloween lui avait paru être une bonne idée, surtout parce que ça lui permettait de garder son identité cachée pour un moment.

Cette voix… Familière sans que je puisse y mettre un nom dessus. En plus, elle était déformée par le masque qu'il portait encore. Il continua de parler. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas pu venir plus tôt mais il avait eu beaucoup de problèmes à résoudre. Ça m'avançait bien ça, mais je ne savais toujours pas qui il était. Enfin, j'ai pu voir son visage et j'ai eu la plus grande surprise de ma vie.

Peter Petrelli ! Il était là, face à moi, il était différent de la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable avait changé, dans son regard, dans son allure… Il semblait plus sur de lui.

On avait beaucoup de choses à se dire et très peu de temps pour le faire, j'avais un couvre feu et je ne tenais pas spécialement à mettre mon père en rogne ni à lui donner envie de poser des questions. N'oublions que je n'étais pas censé me souvenir de Peter. Il a promis de rester en ville aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour qu'on est le temps de parler de tout ce qu'on avait sur le cœur.

Et il a tenu parole. Il est resté longtemps… Très longtemps même, il n'est d'ailleurs toujours pas reparti. Cela fait sept ans désormais qu'il n'a plus jamais quitté Odessa plus de quelques jours. Et aujourd'hui, c'est au tour d'Angela, notre fille, de se déguiser pour Halloween. Une adorable petite sorcière, une vraie, avec un balai et un chapeau…

Fin


End file.
